


Warm Me Up

by FluffNStuff



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Porn with a little bit of Plot, blizzard, i started this around christmas and am just NOW finishing it eheh, yeah this started out as fluff... oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 14:52:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5874901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffNStuff/pseuds/FluffNStuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m still cold, Iwa-chan,” he breathed, looking at Iwaizumi from beneath his lashes, sending Iwaizumi’s heart into overdrive. “How are you going to warm me up?” Oikawa’s breath was hot on Iwaizumi’s hand, a stark difference compared to the slight chill of his fingertips. </p>
<p>“I have a few ideas."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> Mmm yeah so this was supposed to be fluff. But it turned into sin. Fluffy sin.

Iwaizumi and Oikawa trudged through nearly eight inches of snow, arms held up in front of faces to prevent cold flakes from stinging into warm cheeks. The wind had picked up, swirling the heavy onslaught of snowfall into increasingly dangerous levels. Oikawa made a whining sound and turned away from the wind, hiding his face from the heavy blasts of snow and ice.

“C’mon, it’s only another block to my house, Shittykawa,” Iwaizumi had to practically shout to be heard over the roar of the wind in their ears. Oikawa said something but Iwaizumi couldn’t hear it. With an irritated growl, Iwaizumi snagged Oikawa’s (super fuckin’ cold) hand and started dragging him forward.

They made it to Iwaizumi’s front door where he started to fumble for his keys in his pocket. Oikawa leaned on him, his face buried in Iwaizumi’s neck, sapping all of the warmth from him.

“Iwa-chan hurry up,” grumbled Oikawa, his voice gruff and demanding. Iwaizumi could feel the brush of Oikawa’s frozen lashes against his skin.

“Shut it, I can’t feel my fucking hands,” Iwaizumi finally got his fingers around the right key and jammed it into the lock, turning it and the handle at the same time and pushing forward with such force that they both literally toppled inside. “Fuck,” groaned Iwaizumi, wiggling out from underneath Oikawa’s half-frozen dead weight of a body to kick the door shut.

All that remained was the pair’s heavy breathing and the muted sound of the wind rushing past the door. Iwaizumi let his head drop to the floor, Oikawa still lying heavily on top of him.

“Haah, we made it,” he breathed. Oikawa didn’t budge. “Hey, Oikawa. Are you ever going to move? Did you freeze to death?” Iwaizumi jabbed Oikawa in the ribs and Oikawa groaned, finally pushing himself up with his arms. He looked down at Iwaizumi, a miserable expression on his face.

“Iwa-chan I’m cold,” he whimpered, snot dribbling out of his nose. His cheeks and nose were bright red. The snow that had collected in his hair was starting to melt from the cozy interior of Iwaizumi’s house. Iwaizumi made a face at him and reached up, tousling his hair and freeing the droplets.

“Get up before you drip snot on me, I’ll make hot chocolate.” Oikawa brightened up and sat back on his heels, letting Iwaizumi get up. Iwaizumi offered Oikawa his hand to help him up and Oikawa took it. His hand was still ice cold, biting into Iwaizumi’s skin like daggers. Iwaizumi let go once Oikawa was on his feet and took off his shoes by stepping on the heels, quickly taking off his socks which were soaked and freezing.

“Iwa-chan my socks are wet,” complained Oikawa, taking off his own with a disgusted look on his face.

“I’ll put them in the dryer. Your pants are wet too just go borrow some of my clothes and throw yours in,” said Iwaizumi, taking off his jacket and loosening his tie. Even though he lived pretty close to school the absolute onslaught of the blizzard they had to walk through had soaked through his jacket and into his shirt. Iwaizumi ran a hand through his hair, shaking out the water from his hair. Oikawa hummed an affirmative and tiptoed off to Iwaizumi’s room.

Iwaizumi hung up his jacket, hoping it would dry all right and he wouldn’t have to take it to the dry-cleaners. He sniffed, finally being able to feel his nose as his entire body slowly began to warm up as he made his way to the kitchen. He poured milk into two glasses, sticking them in the microwave to heat up for the hot chocolate and rubbed the back of his neck, stiff from the cold. He walked back towards his room and peeked in as Oikawa pulled a pair of Iwaizumi’s sweats up to his hips. They just barely hung below the sharp curve his hipbones, low, like they were just meant to hang like that on his body. It was ridiculous. Iwaizumi felt a warm prickle run up his spine that almost felt painful due to his body being so unnaturally cold.

Oikawa looked up and noticed Iwaizumi and smiled, a small little quirk of his lips that told Iwaizumi that he was caught in the act of ogling. Iwaizumi looked away pointedly and then his eyes drifted down to the wet pile of Oikawa’s clothes.

“Go put those in the dryer, I need to change too,” he said, a pout on his lips. Oikawa laughed softly and scooped up his wet pile of clothes.

“Yes yes, okay Iwa-mom-chan~,” he sang while dancing past Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi glared at him, grumbling under his breath as he tugged his tie off all the way and threw it on the ground, roughly unbuttoning his school shirt as it coldly clung to his body. He peeled himself out and dropped it to the ground, pulling his undershirt up and over his head in one swift movement before letting that go flying into some discreet corner of the room. Iwaizumi rummaged through his closet and picked out a shirt from a volleyball camp he went to in the summer and pulled it over, enjoying the comfort of the warm cotton against his chilled skin. He pulled of his school slacks and looked around for another pair of sweats but it seemed like Oikawa had nabbed the only clean pair for himself.

“Bastard,” grumbled Iwaizumi as he pulled on a pair of shorts. He wiggled his toes, starting to get the feeling back. Iwaizumi hummed, rubbing his arms to create warmth, wondering if he should turn up the thermostat. “Hey Shittykawa, you-“ he was cut off as Oikawa appeared in the doorway directly in his line of motion and Iwaizumi bumped into him. Oikawa had a curious look on his face, like he was wondering what Iwaizumi was going to say. Oikawa’s molten brown gaze met Iwaizumi’s and then flicked down, roaming over Iwaizumi’s choice of shirt and then the shorts. Oikawa’s mouth curled into a smirk.

“Shorts in the winter? Are you trying to seduce me, Iwa-chan?” he cooed, pressing in closer, his smile teasing as the hand that had been barring Iwaizumi’s exit flitted down and fingered the thin fabric between his forefinger and thumb, his fingernail brushing coldly against Iwaizumi’s skin. Iwaizumi shivered and averted his eyes, feeling a warm blush creep onto his cheeks.

“You’re the one who took my sweats,” he grumbled, his hands finding themselves on Oikawa’s hips, fingertips dancing on the fabric. There was a definite warmth between them, the quickly closing space holding what seems to be all the heat shared from either of them.

“I’m still cold, Iwa-chan, feel,” Oikawa’s voice was barely whisper, his eyelids lowered and locked onto Iwaizumi’s face as his hand cupped Iwaizumi’s jaw. He wasn’t fucking kidding either, Oikawa was still freezing. How the hell could he still be so cold?

“Well then we should warm you up then, shouldn’t we?” said Iwaizumi, the chill of Oikawa’s hand seeming to grow colder in comparison to the warming of Iwaizumi’s cheek.

“Mmm, how would you go about doing that, Iwa-chan?” hummed Oikawa, shifting imperceptibly closer until their bodies were almost touching. Their faces were centimeters apart, so close to crossing the threshold that all either of them had to do was tilt their head to one side. Iwaizumi opened his mouth to respond, his lips grazing Oikawa’s. He felt Oikawa inhale ever so slightly at the minimal touch.

And then beeping.

Both of them jumped at the sound, Oikawa’s eyes blowing wide in surprise at the sound of the microwave blaring from the distance. Iwaizumi let out a breath he wasn’t sure he’d been holding in and his eyes met Oikawa’s. That was close. It’s not like their relationship hadn’t reached that level yet. But Iwaizumi’s parents come home around this time and there had been too many close calls to count with them so they had to be careful. And Oikawa tended to get a little… exuberant when it came to intimacy. As in, he didn’t like to be stopped halfway through. So it was a good thing it had stopped before it had started.

Oikawa let out a heavy sigh and turned so Iwaizumi could go turn off the microwave. He followed Iwaizumi to the kitchen, his hands shoved into the pockets of Iwaizumi’s sweat pants dejectedly. Iwaizumi felt a bit bad. He could tell Oikawa was needy for them to be alone together, but they hadn’t had a chance in months and it was beginning to show in the anxiousness in their interactions.

Iwaizumi mixed the hot chocolate powder into the two warm cups, Oikawa lingering behind him like some kind of needy giant. Iwaizumi attempted to ignore him, though it was getting harder due to the fact that Oikawa’s hands were starting to get antsy and were roaming over Iwaizumi’s shoulders with light, affectionate touches. Iwaizumi was stirring the hot drinks when he heard a buzzing sound from the other room.

Oikawa’s head perked up from its downcast position as he looked in the direction of the sound. Iwaizumi recognized his ringtone, he put down the hot chocolate and shuffled over to his bag, crouching down and quickly fishing his phone out and answering the call before looking at the ID.

“Hello?” he asked, standing up and heading back over to the kitchen. He could only hear what sounded like the wind roaring into the receiver. He motioned for Oikawa to finish the hot chocolate as he sat down at the kitchen table, picking at a thread on his shirt.

“Hajime? Hey Hajime can you hear me?” Iwaizumi could barely hear his mother over the phone, she even sounded like she was struggling to speak loudly.

“Mom?” he asked, adjusting his phone so he could hear a bit better. “Hey mom, can’t hear you real well, is everything okay?”

“Yes, yes. It’s fine, Hajime. The trains have stopped because of the weather. Your father and I are going to have to stay in a hotel tonight, he’s trying to get a cab, we can’t make it home,” her voice cut out several times but Iwaizumi was definitely sure he heard what he thought he heard. “Will you be okay alone tonight?”

Iwaizumi’s mouth had gone dry as his eyes flitted over to Oikawa, staring at him in curiosity, two cups of hot chocolate in his hands. Oikawa’s eyebrows raised a little bit, somehow understanding the expression on Iwaizumi’s face. Oikawa started to smile.

“I’ll be fine, mom. Go get inside, stay warm. I’ll see you tomorrow…. Yeah. I love you too,” Iwaizumi hung up the phone and set it down slowly, his eyes rising up to meet Oikawa’s as if he were moving in slow motion. Oikawa was all but grinning now. “So uh…” started Iwaizumi.

“Trains stopped?” cut in Oikawa, the grin spreading.

“Yeah.” Iwaizumi’s voice was hoarse.

“House to ourselves?” Oikawa was practically jumping up and down now.

“Oikawa,” Iwaizumi said with a tone of warning as Oikawa put down the hot chocolate, his fingers wiggling in excitement. Iwaizumi felt a wave of heat crashing over him. He wasn’t sure when he had warmed up, but he wasn’t cold anymore. In fact it was uncomfortably warm.

“Yes?” Oikawa’s voice was singsong and thick with joy as he plopped down on Iwaizumi’s lap, his hands wrapping around Iwaizumi’s neck, a giddy smile on his face. There was no stopping this. This was going to happen. A thrilling energy leapt through Iwaizumi’s veins as his hands slid around Oikawa’s back.

“Don’t go overboard, alright?” Iwaizumi smiled, tilting his head up to kiss Oikawa softly on the lips. Oikawa grinned, scooting closer and pulling lightly on Iwaizumi’s still slightly damp hair.

“No promises,” he giggled, pressing their lips together, his eyes closing. Oikawa’s mouth tasted sweet, maybe he’d had a sip of the hot chocolate. Regardless, Iwaizumi relished in it, pulling Oikawa closer, their chests bumping together and mouths sliding apart. Oikawa let out a tiny exhale that sounded almost like a moan, instantly making Iwaizumi’s heart race in his chest. Oikawa’s mouth lolled open, inviting Iwaizumi to deepen the kiss which he did without hesitation. Oikawa groaned into Iwaizumi’s mouth, spiking Iwaizumi’s blood and setting it on fire.

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa’s voice was already labored and breathy, the neediness rising in his tone. Iwaizumi expected that. He expected Oikawa to be like this after a long time of no physical contact. What he didn’t expect was for Oikawa to roll his hips in his lap, panting out a raspy breath in Iwaizumi’s ear that sent him flying straight into the zone of rock-fucking-hard.

He tried and failed miserably to hide the groan the rose from his chest. He opened one eye to see Oikawa looking straight at him, his pupils blown and eyes half-mast. Oikawa blinked slowly and Iwaizumi became transfixed with his impossibly long eyelashes. Seriously how can a guy’s eyelashes be that long and curly? It’s practically rude for them to be that long. Iwaizumi reached up and cupped Oikawa’s face, his thumb lightly passing over Oikawa’s eyelashes. Oikawa blinked again, his eyes fixed on Iwaizumi’s face. He leaned back a bit, his hands retreating from behind Iwaizumi’s head and lightly grasping the hand Iwaizumi had on his face. His fingers were still a bit cold.

“I’m still cold, Iwa-chan,” he breathed, looking at Iwaizumi from beneath his lashes, sending Iwaizumi’s heart into overdrive. “How are you going to warm me up?” Oikawa’s breath was hot on Iwaizumi’s hand, a stark difference compared to the slight chill of his fingertips.

“I have a few ideas,” mumbled Iwaizumi, want rushing through his body like it was the blood in his veins. “C’mon,” he motioned with a flick of his chin for Oikawa to get up and Oikawa happily obliged. Iwaizumi took Oikawa’s hand and led them back to his room. Oikawa started to giggle on their way there. A blush spread across Iwaizumi’s face, reaching his ears and the back of his neck.

“What?” he demanded, laughing uncomfortably as he opened the door to his room. Oikawa laughed again, smiling brightly, nearly giving Iwaizumi a heart attack.

“I just missed you is all,” Oikawa mumbled, laughing and bowing his head, a grin wide on his face. Fuck, that was the expression that made flowers bloom in Iwaizumi’s heart, sending butterflies whirling through his stomach, and lighting up his whole world. Iwaizumi couldn’t help the beaming smile that climbed its way onto his face. Fuck, I love him so much. I’m so fucked. Iwaizumi pulled on Oikawa’s hand, tugging him closer as his other hand hooked itself behind Oikawa’s jaw, their faces meeting in the middle in a soft, breathy kiss.

“I missed you too,” mumbled Iwaizumi against Oikawa’s lips. Iwaizumi put his hands on Oikawa’s hips, his thumbs kneading into Oikawa’s hipbones. Oikawa swayed back and forth, almost dancing in Iwaizumi’s grasp as he kissed him again, this time a little stronger, with more heat behind it as they stumbled back to Iwaizumi’s bed. Iwaizumi’s hand found itself on the curve of Oikawa’s ass, lightly squeezing it as they both toppled onto the bedspread. Iwaizumi adjusted and looked at Oikawa beneath him, his hair splayed out in every direction, the smile that made Iwaizumi’s heart flutter still plastered on his face, the light in his brown eyes dancing in joy. Iwaizumi was overcome with the need to kiss him, so he did, their mouths meeting roughly and needily.

Oikawa’s hands were on Iwaizumi instantly, traveling down his back and down his ass until they came to the end of his shorts, his fingers spreading lightly across the back of Iwaizumi’s thigh. His hand roamed around, teasing the fabric and tugging lightly at it

“You look good in shorts, Iwa-chan,” whispered Oikawa, breaking apart from their kiss momentarily. Iwaizumi hid his blush by deciding to busy himself with kissing Oikawa’s neck. Oikawa let out a lengthy, contented sigh. Iwaizumi hummed something against Oikawa’s skin, which somehow was still fucking cold, like honestly, what would it take for him to warm up? Iwaizumi placed a series of wet kisses from Oikawa’s jaw to his collarbone, smiling at the light moan he felt under Oikawa’s skin.

“How are you still so cold?” mumbled Iwaizumi, his lips still pressed to Oikawa’s skin. “Do you ever warm up?” he placed a kiss on Oikawa’s neck, then a light bite, a small gasp escaping Oikawa’s throat.

“Aah, maybe you’re not trying hard enough, Iwa-chan?” purred Oikawa. Iwaizumi chose that moment to bite more roughly into Oikawa’s neck, sucking hard. He could feel the vibration of Oikawa’s groan through his teeth, sending his pulse skyrocketing. Iwaizumi let go, swirling his tongue lightly over the area and smiling at the reaction he had gotten.

“Mm, is that so?” he murmured.

“Yeah. Here this’ll help,” Oikawa seemed all too eager to take off Iwaizumi’s shirt. Iwaizumi laughed and let him pull it off of him as he sat back up a bit to roll Oikawa’s shirt up and over his torso, both of the shirts falling uselessly to the ground next to his bed. Oikawa’s lips were on Iwaizumi’s in an instant, both of their mouths moving in a wet, fluid motion that was honestly maddening. Oikawa’s hands explored Iwaizumi’s chest, mapping every dip and every curve of his pectorals and abs, following the lines of his biceps and collarbones. Iwaizumi sighed at the soft touch, relaxing on top of Oikawa like it was the most natural thing. He moved his hand, brushing some of the stray hairs out of Oikawa’s face, smiling down at him.

“What?” breathed Oikawa, a tilted smile on his face.

“Nothing, you’re just pretty,” it kind of fell out of Iwaizumi’s mouth and he instantly felt his face flush in embarrassment. Oikawa’s face reddened, his eyes going wide in surprise as he seemed to shrink to the compliment. Oikawa’s face melted into a pout and he averted his eyes, mumbling something that Iwaizumi couldn’t hear.

“What was that?” Iwaizumi leaned down close, his lips ghosting across Oikawa’s cheek.

“Hmm shut up, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa’s hand drifted down Iwaizumi’s neck, trailing down his chest before pressing firmly against Iwaizumi’s stomach, his fingers dancing below the hem of his shorts.

“Heh, someone’s anxious,” Iwaizumi pressed kisses to Oikawa’s jawline, tilting slightly into Oikawa’s touch because he honestly couldn’t help himself. “Why not take our time though, we have hours and hours, we have all night. I have you to myself all night, Oikawa, so why rush?”

“Well right now you’re going at a snail’s pace so could we just,” Oikawa’s hand dove beneath the fabric of Iwaizumi’s shorts, lightly squeezing his length and eliciting a sharp gasp. Iwaizumi groaned, his hips bowing a bit and his arms feeling shaky under his weight. He felt Oikawa’s lips on his jaw, pressing gentle kisses into his skin. “I love touching you, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa breathed heavily against Iwaizumi’s ear, his voice low and raspy. “I love, haah, listening to you,” Oikawa kissed Iwaizumi’s neck sloppily, pumping his fingers to the rhythm of his breathing.

Iwaizumi panted out a breath and shivered, his head dropping and letting the feeling of Oikawa’s touch overcome him. Oikawa let out the equivalent of a whine, prompting Iwaizumi to push himself up a bit because he was not going to miss the face Oikawa had to be making when he made that sound.

Oikawa’s eyebrows were knitting together, eyes squeezed almost shut in what could only be desperation. His gaze met with Iwaizumi’s, a flash of want bursting across his dark eyes. There was a moment of silence between them as they looked at each other. Then they inhaled simultaneously as they met in the middle, the clacking of teeth ringing in Iwaizumi’s head from the sloppy kiss.

“Iwa-chan,” whimpered Oikawa, his hips grinding up against Iwaizumi desperately. Iwaizumi let out a hot breath, pushing his hips into Oikawa’s, grinding him heavily into the mattress. Oikawa huffed out a growl, his hands grasping Iwaizumi by his shoulders tightly. “Mmng, wait, Iwa-chan, can we…” Oikawa finished the rest of his breathy sentence with action by flipping them around, his leg swinging over Iwaizumi as he straddled him, his hands roaming down from Iwaizumi’s shoulders to his pectorals, gaze hazy but determined.

“Is this… okay?” he asked breathily, probably in response to the surprised expression Iwaizumi was giving him. Iwaizumi blinked a few times before his hands slid down to cup Oikawa’s ass. Iwaizumi tilted his head a few times thoughtfully, and then nodded.

“Sure. I can see you better this way so… This could be really nice,” he sat up a bit, his arms rising to slide up Oikawa’s back. He rubbed circles into the back of Oikawa’s neck, grazing their lips together before Oikawa leaned into the full kiss. Oikawa tilted his head to fix the angle, their kiss deepening each second until the slow, drawn out slide of their lips intensified to short bursts of needy, breathless contact.

Oikawa dropped his head to catch his breath as he ran his fingernails down Iwaizumi’s back and rolled his hips in Iwaizumi’s lap, a gurgled moan catching several times in his throat. Iwaizumi pressed his face into Oikawa’s neck, kissing his skin with firm, wet open mouthed kisses.

Iwaizumi let out a grunt, his hands trickling down Oikawa’s torso and settling on the top of his sweats. “Oikawa, sit up a little bit,” he instructed, his thumbs pulling down slowly on the fabric. Oikawa rose a little bit on his knees and Iwaizumi pulled his pants down a little further only to stop when he saw the boxers Oikawa was wearing.

“What?” asked Oikawa, looking down at him with a confused expression due to Iwaizumi’s pause. Iwaizumi slowly raised his gaze back up to Oikawa, his face beet red, one eyebrow cocked in befuddlement.

“Are you wearing my boxers?” he asked, his voice hoarse. A small smile played on Oikawa’s lips as he tilted his head to the side.

“W~ell yeah, I mean the snow soaked through mine so,” he shrugged, his hands placed lightly on Iwaizumi’s chest. He leaned forward, a taunting look on his face as he grinned at Iwaizumi. “Does it bother you?” he dug slow scratches into Iwaizumi’s chest with his fingers, tilting his head back and forth just barely shy of Iwaizumi’s lips.

Iwaizumi let out a strangled exhale, his throat closing up. Oikawa in his clothes was a ridiculous turn on. Oikawa in his boxers? Jeez have mercy, Iwaizumi dropped his head onto Oikawa’s shoulder, groaning in frustration. He felt Oikawa chuckle.

“Are you okay?” he teased, placing kisses on the back of Iwaizumi’s neck and rubbing circles into the skin on his back.

“No,” grumbled Iwaizumi, shaking his head and pressing it into Oikawa’s shoulders. “I think you killed me. That’s not fair, Oikawa,” he turned his head and ghosted a kiss to Oikawa’s neck, his arms squeezing Oikawa into a hug. “Tooru, you’re so unfair,” he pressed a firm kiss against Oikawa’s skin. He felt Oikawa shiver, like he always did when Iwaizumi said his given name.

“Okay now you’re being unfair, Hajime” whispered Oikawa, his voice rasping out low and dangerous as he said Iwaizumi’s name. Haaaah… Iwaizumi’s eyes scrunched up. Okay… I’m gone. He pulled back and managed to find Oikawa’s mouth as he kissed him heavily, his hips grinding up into Oikawa on their own volition. He pulled down on Oikawa’s sweats, exposing his ass and digging his fingers into his cheeks, pulling Oikawa closer to him. Oikawa gasped, his chest heaving. He made a small pleading sound, sitting up higher on his knees, biting his lip as he looked down at Iwaizumi expectantly.

Iwaizumi did exactly as he was silently told and pulled Oikawa’s sweats down all the way, fumbling to help him out of the legs as Oikawa pulled Iwaizumi out of his shorts with rough quickness. Their lips met again, the closer level of contact of almost skin-to-skin making them both crave the feeling of the other even closer. Oikawa pressed his hips down into Iwaizumi, making Iwaizumi clench his jaw in order to keep the animalistic growl from escaping his throat. As if in response, Oikawa kissed along Iwaizumi’s jaw, before his mouth hung open in a breathless gasp in accordance to Iwaizumi grinding into him again.

“Iwa-chan…” he breathed, a small little ‘ah’ escaping his lips. “Iwa-chan I want to…” he broke off, groaning, then his eyes flashed in determination as he pushed Iwaizumi down against the bed. “Hold on. I want to do something,” he said. Iwaizumi stared at him in bewilderment. “Stay down, just like that,” he breathed heavily as he gave Iwaizumi a deep kiss, biting softly on his lower lip as he trailed down to his jaw. He traveled lower, placing small open-mouthed kisses all the way down his throat.

“Oi… Oikawa….” Iwaizumi wasn’t exactly used to doing nothing when they did this. He felt his face heating up in embarrassment. Oikawa gave him a look from where he was kissing Iwaizumi in the dip of his neck. It was a look that was simultaneously asking permission to continue as well as saying “will you just let me get on with this?” Iwaizumi shivered, covering his blush with his arm. He nodded, shielding his eyes and biting his lip, his blush spreading even further.

Iwaizumi felt Oikawa smirk against his skin as he traveled down further, lightly running his tongue along Iwaizumi’s skin. Iwaizumi let out a trembling breath, his fingers wiggling anxiously having nowhere else to go. Oikawa was still going lower, his lips now just shy of Iwaizumi’s boxers. Iwaizumi suddenly figured out what Oikawa was going to do and he instantly sat up.

“Whoa whoa,” he stared at Oikawa with wide eyes. Oikawa snorted out a laugh and raised himself a bit as he grinned.

“Heh, what did you expect, Iwa-chan?” his hand drifted down Iwaizumi’s torso before lightly brushing over his groin. “Will you let me?” he cupped Iwaizumi’s jaw in with his hand, his thumb rubbing up and down against Iwaizumi’s cheek. Iwaizumi’s face reddened, he’d never been this embarrassed with Oikawa before. He avoided eye contact, his expression crumbling. “Iwa-chan,” cooed Oikawa, sitting up to kiss Iwaizumi on the cheek. “Is it okay?” he bit softly into Iwaizumi’s jawbone. “Hajime?”

Iwaizumi groaned and turned his head so he could kiss Oikawa deeply on the lips. He ran his hands through Oikawa’s hair, pulling lightly before both of his hands ended up on Oikawa’s cheeks. He pressed their foreheads together. “Fuck… You’re so unfair. Yeah. Yeah it’s okay,” he kissed Oikawa again, feeling Oikawa’s lips turn up in a smile against him.

“You look so cute when you’re embarrassed,” breathed Oikawa, kissing Iwaizumi’s cheek again before he moved back down towards the end of the bed. Iwaizumi groaned in frustration. Oikawa smiled sweetly, running his hand down Iwaizumi’s torso slowly as he leaned down. Iwaizumi let out a huff, literally looking anywhere but at Oikawa.

Oikawa hummed as he teasingly pulled Iwaizumi’s boxers down. He lightly pushed Iwaizumi’s knees up so he could pull them all the way off. Iwaizumi found himself glancing at Oikawa from beneath his arms. Oikawa placed small light kisses against the inside of Iwaizumi’s thighs. Oikawa’s teeth scraped against the warm skin, teasing him by kissing everywhere but the most sensitive area. Iwaizumi let out another shaky breath, swallowing thickly. Oikawa’s hand snaked up and grabbed one of Iwaizumi’s placing it in Oikawa’s hair, staring at Iwaizumi as he did so.

“Fffff….” Iwaizumi let out a sound similar to the sound of a train stopping as his fingers slowly wrapped themselves into Oikawa’s brown locks. Oikawa smiled again before he lowered his lips and placed a ridiculously light kiss onto the side of Iwaizumi’s shaft. Iwaizumi inhaled sharply and his hand clenched into Oikawa’s hair. Oikawa’s breath was hot against him as he placed more wet kisses along Iwaizumi’s length. Iwaizumi groaned, mumbling Oikawa’s name as he readjusted his hand on Oikawa’s head. Oikawa pressed his hands down into Iwaizumi’s thighs, kissing a little more heavily as he moved up towards the head of Iwaizumi’s cock.

Oikawa’s hands kneaded into Iwaizumi’s thighs as he licked a long wet line up Iwaizumi’s length before his mouth hovered just barely over the head, his eyes flicking up to look at Iwaizumi’s face. Iwaizumi hissed something, his hand clenching even tighter into Oikawa’s hair, his thumb pressing against Oikawa’s forehead. Oikawa let out a breathy laugh before he pressed his lips against the head of Iwaizumi’s dick. He opened his mouth, taking it in a little bit at a time.

“Ah,” the small sound escaped Iwaizumi’s mouth, prompting Oikawa to smile around him, a small chuckle making his mouth move up and down on him, causing Iwaizumi’s composure to break even more.

Oikawa sank down a little bit more, his tongue pressed up flat against the side of Iwaizumi’s shaft. Iwaizumi cursed under his breath, trying to will his hips to not move. It was difficult. Oikawa hummed, sinking just a bit deeper, taking almost all of Iwaizumi’s length into his mouth. Iwaizumi groaned, his head tilting back. He let his mind get lost in the warmth of Oikawa’s mouth. He brushed his fingers through Oikawa’s hair, greatly resisting the urge to push him down further.

It was then that Oikawa pulled up slightly and then sucked hard. Iwaizumi clenched, a shout escaping his lungs as he sat up quickly, pushing Oikawa off of him, his shoulders heaving and eyes wide. Oikawa gave him a perplexed look, leaning down again as if he were going to continue. Iwaizumi placed his hand on Oikawa’s chest and pushed him away again.

“What?” Oikawa asked, tracing Iwaizumi’s jawline, looking confused.

“I can’t,” whispered Iwaizumi, still breathing heavily. “I won’t last if you do that again, shit,” he let out a huff, calming down from the close call. Oikawa blinked at him before giving a prideful smile. He chuckled, pecking Iwaizumi’s cheek.

“Then let’s carry on with what’s next,” he whispered close to Iwaizumi’s ear, sending a shiver through his body. Iwaizumi let out another labored breath before crushing their faces together, his hands rushing down and freeing Oikawa from his boxers. Oikawa readjusted, sitting in Iwaizumi’s lap, his entire body shaking for a moment at the feeling of skin-against-skin.

Oikawa sighed and leaned down to kiss Iwaizumi in a soft, chaste kiss. Iwaizumi ran his hands up Oikawa’s sides, grinding his thumbs into Oikawa’s hip bones before leaning back and rummaging through his bedside drawer. He pulled back a bottle of lube and a condom, putting them aside as he pulled Oikawa into another kiss, his lips trailing down and latching onto his neck. He bit down, first lightly, and then a little harder. Oikawa hissed, tilting his neck so Iwaizumi had more surface area to work with. Iwaizumi sucked, pulling at the spot with his teeth and lips. When he pulled away, what remained was a forming red mark, wet and shiny from spit.

Iwaizumi adjusted a bit underneath Oikawa, his hand trailing absentmindedly on Oikawa’s thigh. His other hand popped open the bottle of lube. He squirted a bit of it onto his fingers as he watched Oikawa inhale, expectantly. Iwaizumi rubbed his fingers together, sliding them against each other. He looked back at Oikawa who bit his lip, nodding his head and shuffling up a little closer to Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi busied his mouth with kissing Oikawa’s chest as his hand snaked around him, sliding over the soft curve of his ass. He gently spread Oikawa’s cheeks, his slicked fingers ghosting over Oikawa’s entrance, just close enough for Oikawa to let out a rattled breath, his eyebrows knitting together. Oikawa adjusted again, raising up a little bit, his hands gripping into Iwaizumi’s shoulders. Iwaizumi littered Oikawa’s chest with loving bites as he tested the waters, the pad of his index finger sliding up against his entrance.

Oikawa inhaled sharply, a small whine sounding from his throat. Iwaizumi pressed a heavy kiss into Oikawa’s skin as he stopped teasing and finally slid the tip of his finger in. Oikawa’s eyes pinched together and he groaned, his fingers gripping tighter into Iwaizumi’s shoulder. Oikawa finally exhaled, his breath coming out hot and ragged as he opened one eye, nodding at Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi swallowed, kissing Oikawa’s collarbones as he slid in bit by bit until there was practically none left to take. Oikawa was gradually adjusting to the intrusion, his legs shaking slightly. Oikawa settled down against Iwaizumi’s hand. Iwaizumi practically felt a purr rise in his throat, dragging his lips over Oikawa’s skin, as if he had to mark every inch of his skin.

“Mmm,” hummed Iwaizumi, slowly starting to move his finger inside of him. “I found somewhere on you that’s warm,” whispered Iwaizumi. Oikawa let out a shaky laugh, his face contorting every few seconds, eyebrows knitting and unknitting. Oikawa bit his lip, starting to move with Iwaizumi, his face squeezed in concentration.

“You look so good,” breathed Iwaizumi, “I’m liking this more and more,” he started to slow down the movement of his finger so he could slowly add a second one. Oikawa’s face twisted again and he let out a long groan, his legs trembling as his fingernails raked red welts into Iwaizumi’s shoulders. Oikawa exhaled raspily, adjusting around Iwaizumi’s fingers. Iwaizumi moved slowly, spreading him open bit by bit.

“Nnnh,” Oikawa whined, his body trembling all over. Iwaizumi kissed his chest again, his face just out of reach. As if reading his mind, Oikawa leaned over a bit and connected their lips sloppily, not quite aligned. He breathed heavily into Iwaizumi’s mouth, which honestly was making it so much harder for Iwaizumi to stay calm.

“Hmm, it’s been a while since we’ve done this,” mused Iwaizumi. “Let’s see if I can remember where…” as if on cue, Iwaizumi curved his finger in just the right spot and Oikawa convulsed, biting back a scream.

“FucccK,” hissed Oikawa. Iwaizumi pursed his lips into a smile, a small ‘o’ forming at his discovery.

“I think I found it,” he purred, stroking the spot again and causing Oikawas legs to wiggle and writhe. Oikawa’s back arched, giving Iwaizumi the opportunity to bite at the sensitive buds on his chest. Oikawa groaned, his body moving as if it didn’t know whether to go forward or backward. He pulled lightly on Oikawa’s nipple, teasing it between his teeth before sucking it, pulling a sound from Oikawa’s chest that practically didn’t sound human. Oikawa whined, his body sinking onto Iwaizumi’s hand further. Iwaizumi looked up at him curiously.

Iwaizumi almost felt his heart stop at the expression Oikawa was wearing. He almost looked in pain, the desperation on his face made his nose scrunch up and his eyes squeeze together as he looked back at Iwaizumi with needy eyes. Iwaizumi’s pulse raced, flooding straight to his abdomen. He couldn’t take it anymore. He slowly withdrew his fingers from Oikawa and reached again for the lube and condom. Oikawa placed his hand over Iwaizumi’s, prompting a questioning look.

“What?” he growled, his confused, horny, one-track mind not privy to the interruption. He was surprised at the almost embarrassed, shy look on Oikawa’s face. Oikawa averted his eyes as he brushed over his hand and picked up the condom. He held it between them.

“Do we… need this…?” he whispered. Iwaizumi’s heartbeat skyrocketed. Oikawa bit his lip and sighed. “We’ve both never been with anyone else… So maybe… Today we can… Skip it?” his eyebrows raised up imploringly. “I think it would be nice without it,” he breathed even quieter. “I want to feel you without anything between us.”

“Holy shit,” Iwaizumi exhaled, his eyes wide. Oikawa looked surprised, as if he expected Iwaizumi to say no. “Fuck yes, yes, yes Oikawa, let’s do it,” he grasped Oikawa by his jaw and kissed him hot and heavy. Oikawa groaned thankfully and grabbed the lube, pouring it into his hand. Without breaking the kiss Oikawa coated Iwaizumi’s length with lube, feeling Iwaizumi shiver and groan into his mouth. Iwaizumi broke the kiss for breath and moaned against Oikawa’s cheek as Oikawa pumped his hand a few times. Oikawa bit into Iwaizumi’s lip, teasing it between his teeth. They were both flushed kiss-red, bruised and covered in different love marks.

Oikawa pulled back a bit before adjusting, sitting up on his knees, watching Iwaizumi as he aligned himself. Iwaizumi ran both of his hands over Oikawa’s thighs. Oikawa let out an apprehensive breath followed by a shiver as he hovered over the head of Iwaizumi’s cock. Iwaizumi sucked in a breath of his own, bracing Oikawa with one hand on his waist. Then Oikawa sunk down.

Iwaizumi couldn’t see for a few seconds, his vision had gone white. The only things he could sense were the sounds of Oikawa letting out a strangled groan and the gripping heat of Oikawa’s insides around his cock. “Fuck,” Iwaizumi hissed, his fingers digging into Oikawa to steady himself. He managed a peek at Oikawa’s face. Oikawa wasn’t looking at him, he was concentrating rather hard at some invisible point in space as his chest heaved.

“Haah,” Oikawa’s breath trailed into a groan as he dropped his head and slid in a little further. Oikawa’s jaw dropped, hot puffs leaving his mouth. Oikawa finally looked back at Iwaizumi, who was still studying his face. Oikawa’s eyes widened and Iwaizumi could feel his whole body spasm around his cock. A thick bead of precum dribbled over the head of Oikawa’s cock. Iwaizumi grunted at the previous convulsion, his own mind completely blank.

Oikawa let out a sigh before finally sinking the rest of the way, opening all the way up for Iwaizumi. A bead of sweat ran down his forehead. He looked back at Iwaizumi and smiled, causing Iwaizumi’s heart to jump. Iwaizumi leaned forward and pressed their lips together, their tongues sliding against each other instantly like it was the most natural thing. Iwaizumi pulled back and brushed back some of the hair that had fallen into Oikawa’s face. Oikawa sighed again and leaned forward a little bit.

“I’m going to move,” he whispered. All Iwaizumi could manage to respond with was a nod of his head. Oikawa’s body rolled up slowly, pulling friction with him almost all the way to the top until he sunk back down, groaning. Iwaizumi huffed, trying ridiculously hard not to thrust up into Oikawa. But his pace was ridiculously slow, it was driving Iwaizumi crazy. Oikawa pulled back up and then back down, each time a little bit faster, his breath becoming less and less even with each movement. Oikawa put both of his hands onto Iwaizumi’s chest, pushing him slowly down. He braced his weight onto his hands, his fingers digging into Iwaizumi’s skin a bit as their hips met with a soft slap. Iwaizumi’s hands found themselves on the underside of Oikawa’s thighs, very slightly increasing the intensity of each of Oikawa’s movements.

Oikawa steadied out a pace, his head dropping to the side next to his shoulder, his face twisted in pleasure as he let out tiny enthusiastic grunts. In this position, with Oikawa pushing him down into the mattress, Iwaizumi could only watch him and it was driving him mad with desire.

“God, Oikawa, can I move too? I can’t take it, f-fuck,” Iwaizumi’s face contorted as he closed his eyes, Oikawa’s full-body tremors sending ridiculous waves of pleasure coursing through him. Oikawa laughed, still keeping his pace, his hair bouncing against his forehead as he nodded several times.

“God, fuck, please do,” groaned Oikawa. He let up a bit on the weight he was pressing into Iwaizumi’s chest. Iwaizumi let out a heavy exhale through his nose and gripped Oikawa’s thigh as he thrust up right when Oikawa sunk down. Oikawa gasped, his fingers raking into Iwaizumi’s skin as the intensity increased exponentially between them. “Fuck,” groaned Oikawa, his hips stuttering a bit. Iwaizumi felt Oikawa tighten around him and he let out a groan of his own, leaning forward to press sloppy kisses against Oikawa’s skin.

“Haah, Tooru you feel so good, oh my god,” Iwaizumi pressed his head into Oikawa, their bodies connecting at a faster pace as the blood mounted in their veins as they approached the summit. Oikawa made a garbled sound, one of his hands shakily sliding over and grasping Iwaizumi’s tightly.

“Aah, Hajime,” Oikawa’s face scrunched together. Iwaizumi adjusted a little bit so that he was thrusting up directly into Oikawa’s prostate. Oikawa’s eyes blew wide. “Oh fuCK,” he shouted. His body clenched around Iwaizumi, causing the tension pooling in Iwaizumi’s abdomen to coil even tighter. “God. Yes, ahh, Hajime. Yes,” whimpered Oikawa. The hand that was firmly squeezing Iwaizumi’s tightened even more.

Iwaizumi released Oikawa’s thigh and placed a firm grip around Oikawa’s cock, timing the pump of his fist with the slap of their hips. Oikawa’s back arched as he cried out, his breath hoarse and rasping. “Ahh, Ah. Hajime I’m going to come,” groaned Oikawa, his hand shook in Iwaizumi’s. Iwaizumi leaned up, kissing the side of Oikawa’s jaw and then finally finding his lips, squeezing their clasped hands.

That did it for Oikawa, and he cried out, his hips jerking out of time as he came into Iwaizumi’s hand. His entire body clenched and convulsed over Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi groaned, tucking his head into the crook of Oikawa’s neck, the pressure mounting to unbearable levels.

“Fuck, Tooru, Tooru,” he found himself repeated Oikawa’s name over and over again until he was clenching and gripping Oikawa’s hand, the climax crashing over him and uncoiling like a spring as he came inside Oikawa, a growl pulled from his body with the intensity of the release.

Eventually they slowed to a stop, both of them sweating and panting. Oikawa smiled and turned Iwaizumi’s head to kiss him, his lips quivering along with the rest of his body. He groaned as he slowly lifted himself off of Iwaizumi, cum dripping between them. Oikawa made a face.

“Well we can take a shower together later,” he said with a sigh, rolling over next to Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi turned so he was facing Oikawa, brushing the sweaty hair out of his eyes. Oikawa closed his eyes to the touch and smiled, his face flushed and warm.

“Well, I’d say you warmed up,” chuckled Iwaizumi, stroking absentminded circles into Oikawa’s cheeks.

“Mmm, you did well,” hummed Oikawa approvingly, the soft smile lighting up his entire face. Iwaizumi suddenly made a face, sitting up a bit.

“Tch,” he pouted, his eyebrows pulling together.

“What’s wrong?” asked Oikawa.

“We forgot about the hot chocolate.”


End file.
